


Watching isn’t seeing

by pairatime



Series: A Major, his boy and his pup [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, D/s, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People watch John and Lorne together all the time, but almost no one sees what’s right in front of their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching isn’t seeing

**Author's Note:**

> lj's bdsm_fandom's February 2014 challenge. 
> 
> So this is one of two fics that was Inspired by the banner created by lj's fanarts-series. It was just different photos of the two men but it made me think of them being watched, the other story is being different and difficult so it will be out some time later.

Teyla smiled as she watched the two men walk the perimeter of the Athosian’s hunting camp before settling down by the roaring fire.

Both men knew they were perfectly safe on the Lantea main land surrounded by the Athosian but still they still wanted to check to make sure. But then given all of their experience Teyla could understand the precaution.

She understood is almost as much as she did not understand why they hide what they were to one another. Not that most of those on Atlantis didn’t know. But it was one of those things they never spoke about in the city, nor did they act upon it.

For some time she had believed the two men were simply not the kind to act in public, not all where. But now seeing the Major holding John it was clear they both enjoyed it very much.

The Major’s legs wrapped over John’s, pinning them to the ground even as he pulled the other man’s hands, their fingers interlaced, behind John’s back as he whispered into her teamamte’s ear…or maybe he wasn’t talking, she couldn’t be sure.

But what was clear was that it was not being in public that changed how they acted but being in the city.

There were some things about her friends she was never going to understand.

***

“Colonel, Major,” Dr. Weir said as she sat down at the mess hall table across from the two men, “I trust your training exercises went well?” she asked.

“Well enough,” Lorne answered for the pair before taking a bit into his apple like fruit. “We won’t know how all the groups did until the final debrief tomorrow,” he then added setting the fruit aside.

Weir nodded in understanding, “Well, I know my understanding of the military is limited but I don’t see how Colonel Caldwell can complain too much. It seemed to me that everyone did a fine job and you were able to stop the _Wraith_ and didn’t have to destroy the city. I call that a win, don’t you Colonel.” She added before starting to eat her own meal.

“Caldwell will take any excuse he can find. He doesn’t seem to believe that winning mean we did well,” John answered, shaking his head, picking up the apple fruit, slowly eating it.

“Well then it’s just up to the two of you to prove him wrong,” Dr. Weir said confidently before seeing Rodney out of the corner of her eye.

Lorne cut his meat stake in half as he answered, “We do our best ma’am,” he answered, setting half the meat aside.

“Good. But now if you excuse me I need to talk with Makay about,” she added gather her tray and went after the scientist saying something about a destroyed lab.

She didn’t see John take the slice of meat from Lornes tray and add it to the apple and vegetables on his own tray.

***

“Oh Major, your in, good. I have the test results from Miller’s team,” Dr. Beckett said as he walked into Lorne’s office carrying an e-reader.

Lorne looked up from his mountains of paperwork at once, “And how are they Doc? Anything we need to worry about?” the Major asked, his voice concerned.

“Nothing to worry about I’m happy to say, they all came back clean, the infection seems to be gone and they stopped inching all over last night,” Beckett explained with a smile, “Nothing but good news.”

“I’m glad to hear that, the last thing we need is an alien form of poison ivy spreading around the base,” Lorne answered, picking up the tablet and reviewing the report.

“I can’t help but second that Major,” Beckett agreed before turning to leave, stopping before he reached the door, “have you seen the Colonel?” he asked, looking back at Lorne, “I wanted to let him know as well but he doesn’t seem to be in his office, not that he often is,” the doctor commented.

“I can’t say where he is right now, but I will let him know if you don’t find him first Doc,” Lorne told him, pointedly not looking down at his pup who was napping curled up by his feet on a blanket under his desk.

“That will do, but now I’ll leave you to your paperwork,” Beckett said as he finished walking from the room.

***

“How long have they been at it?”

The Sergeant asked as he joined the other people standing around the practice mats in the gym enjoying the show they were being given.

The show that everyone’s eyes were glued to was Sheppard and Lorne grappling with each other. And they were really going at it hard. Each twisting and pushing at the other, yanking at each other arms and legs trying to pen the other to the mat and each being unable to get a lasting pen.

“About 4 minutes this round, they’re 4/2 the Major, Miller,” one of the other marines answered just as Lorne caught John in a pen, forcing the Colonel’s head and side into the mat under him.

“So that’s five,” Miller asked while Lorne sat back and let his fellow officer up.

“Yeah,” the marine said as he, like the rest of the group started breaking up, “I wonder what the bet was?” he added as both Marine looked at the air force officers.

Who were both grinning at each other.

“Something good I bet,” Miller added with a smirk.

***

Cam stopped in the doorway and watched them.

His Sir was leaning back, reading something he was holding in one hand as the other hand slowly stroked the length of his fellow submissive who was chewed on a rope in their Sir’s lap.

They both looked content and Cam let himself smile as he started moving again. he knelt beside his Sir and handed Lorne the glass of water he’d been sent for.

He felt warm and content himself at the good boy his Dom gave him, and then he felt warm for another reason entirely as he felt Argos crash into him and licking his face all over. “Argos, down boy,” Cam said to no avail, trying to push the pup away but only succeeding for fleeing moments.

Moments only long enough to see his Master smiling down at his boy and his pup, playing on the floor.

The End


End file.
